


together at last

by drmrs



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Married Olicity, i have an intense craving for domestic olicity okay, season 6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drmrs/pseuds/drmrs
Summary: A collection of ficlets inspired by season 6.01. Post 6x14: Olicity settling in for the night02. 6x16: Follow-up of that scene with Felicity and Nyssa03. Post 6x16: Oliver deals with Thea leaving04. Post 6x19: Felicity is still upset05. Post 6x23





	1. Post 6x14

**Author's Note:**

> I am dying/craving for domestic olicity. 
> 
> Plus, I keep getting inspirations from the season but I never do get around to writing them because my motivation is non-existent. This is me trying to learn to love writing again.
> 
> (I'm posting this in a hurry and have yet to properly check so this fic is probably really rough around the edges. I apologize.)

 Oliver steps out of William’s bedroom, careful not to wake his son as he quietly closes the door behind him.

He’s had a long day at city hall as the administration struggles to decide what should be prioritized and how the remaining funds would be distributed. Despite the hours of discussion they’ve had, they’ve yet to come up with a concrete decision and the city officials were more than generous in expressing their disappointment in him.

Oliver sighs at the thought of tomorrow and gets lost in the information and numbers thrown at him in the day’s meetings as he stares across the apartment, taking in the view of the city below. The distant sound of the bathroom door opening is what snaps him out of it and Oliver starts to cross the unlit apartment, knowing Felicity is done with her nightly routine and would be getting ready for bed.

He was already supposed to be halfway asleep. Felicity had insisted he needed the sleep and while he didn’t disagree, he had wanted to check on his son. Even though Raisa had already assured him William was asleep before she left, Oliver had wanted to see him. Oliver’s halfway to their bedroom, fully intending to settle in for the night with his wife, when he spots it on the kitchen countertop.

The cookies William and Felicity had baked three days prior had been packed neatly into a blue plastic container. He’d been so preoccupied with everything else that he had forgotten all about them. He hadn’t even had a chance to try them.

He unlatches the lid of the container and grabs a cookie, eyeing it critically for a moment. He’s far too familiar with his wife’s skills in the kitchen or specifically, her lack thereof. And while he loves her more than anything, the memory of the last time she’d try to cook and managed to produce a charred pasta dish after narrowly avoiding burning down the entire house assaults him. Still, he’d try anything she makes just because it’s her.

He braces himself and takes a tentative bite of the dessert.

It’s a little too hard on the outside and soft on the inside but apart from that, it’s a pretty good cookie. He’d just pop the last of it into his mouth and had been reaching for another when he hears her footsteps approaching. Felicity stops at the doorway to their bedroom, watching him.

“These are pretty good,” Oliver says as he looks up at her. As though to prove his point, he chews through the second cookie quickly. He fixes the lid back on the container and crosses the space to her.

She looks at him, affronted. “You say that like you’re surprised. I can cook. Or bake, in this case. It’s all science after all and I’m _really_ good at science.”

He huffs a laugh, quirking an eyebrow. “Do I need to remind you of the lasagna incident?”

“We agreed to never mention that,” she shoots him a dirty look and his smile morphs into a full blown grin. He’s reaching for her even before he’s aware of it, wrapping his arms around her and leaning down to press a chaste kiss to her lips.  

“Did you know Will’s pretty great at baking?” she asks when they part. She slips her hand into his and tugs him into the bedroom.

“Really?”

She hums and let go of him, rounding to her side of the bed. He tugs his t-shirt off and discards it on a chair before following her lead. “I might’ve messed up the first batch so he took over and he got it right his first try,” she concedes and he smirks at her. She shoots him a warning look as they flip back the cover and slides into bed together, turning on their side so they’re facing each other. “It’s unfair, he’s like some baking whiz. Plus, he’s been helping Raisa cook and she said he’s great at it.” She brightens suddenly. “ _Oh!_ He’s literally a mini you! He has the whole arrowing thing down too!”

While William is undoubtedly his son, Oliver’s heart still swells at the idea of them having similar traits. He makes a concentrated effort to ignore the idea of his son’s archery skills, however. “It could be our thing, then. The family that cooks together.”

She snorts. “I’m going to assume the ‘our’ doesn’t include me. Plus, you make it sound like it’d be a cute thing. Your son is apparently not only as freakishly good as you in the kitchen, he’s adopted your perfectionism too. It’ll be like a pressure test on masterchef with the two of you.”

The picture she paints fills him with such happiness and he’s grinning before he knows it. She smiles at him softly and reaches out to cup his cheek, her thumb brushing over his beard.

“We should try that one day,” Felicity continues. “Invite Thea, Digg and Lyla over. It’ll be nice.”

“Yeah, we definitely should.”

He shifts closer to her and she mimics his movements, curling into him and tangling their legs together underneath the covers as he slips his arm around her. She hums contentedly and he smiles as he presses a kiss to the crown of her head.

They fall silent and he absently traces his fingers up and down her spine, listening to her breathing as it slows.

Involuntarily, his mind focuses back on the event of the past couple of days – the ultimate downfall of his relationship with the other team and the state of the city regressing. Before he knows it, his body is tensing.

“You should try to get some rest,” Felicity says softly and he startles. He had assumed she had fallen asleep. “You have to be in city hall early.”

“Yeah.”

She knows him better than that, though. She knows the regret he feels is overwhelming him and he can’t quite quieten his mind enough to try and sleep. Felicity squeezes him and presses a kiss to where his bratva tattoo used to be.

“Everything you did, you did it because it was the best decision you could come up with at that time.”

“I still failed,” he mumbles into her hair.

She pulls back to look at him.

“You were put in an impossible situation, Oliver. You had no choice but to give him that money.” She sighs. “And while it sucks we couldn’t get it back, you’ll figure out a way.”

He sees the complete conviction on her face, no doubts whatsoever that they’ll make it through. He will never stop marveling at how unwavering her faith in him has been and still is. And just like that, he calms, knowing that while he doesn’t have absolute faith in himself, he’d be okay with her next to him.

“I love you,” he says, leaning down to kiss her softly.

“I love you too,” she smiles sleepily at him. “Always.”

She curls back into him and Oliver perches his chin atop her head. Minutes later, he’s fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would Oliver eat cookies right before bed though? I'm not sure. 
> 
> Also, I don't know what was the point of the fic either.


	2. 6x16: Sister Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6x16: What I pictured happening soon after the scene where Nyssa chooses to stand guard while Felicity works on the map.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a kick out of the whole 'sister wife' thing. Obviously. I'm still kinda laughing over it. 
> 
> I've had a pretty crappy week and I'm drained from school so I apologize for any mistakes.

“Hey, Feli-”

Oliver stops short at the sight of the two women standing almost uncomfortably close to each other. Nyssa’s hovering, leaning over to watch as Felicity runs a white device over the surface of the supposed map.

A sense of dread sweeps through him.

It’s a well-known fact to anyone who knows his wife – _his actual wife_ – that she hates being watched, interrupted or having people in her general vicinity when she’s trying to work through a particularly challenging problem. He’s been the recipient of her wrath for more times than he could count over the years he’s known her. He’d only decided to approach her this time because the team has been antsy for new information for a while now and even then, he’d carefully deliberated through the idea.  

So the sight of Nyssa practically glued to Felicity’s side? It makes Oliver pause and consider his next words carefully. Before he could even begin figuring out how he’d like to approach the situation though, Felicity speaks up.

“Hey, Oliver,” she says, “What’s up?”

He flinches.

He knows that voice. She sounds completely calm but he knows better. He _hates_ that voice.

Felicity looks up from the map and over her shoulder at him when he doesn’t respond right away. A beat later, Nyssa mimics Felicity's movements, although her gaze is more curious than deadly.

“I was just-” he starts but swallows at the hard look in Felicity’s eyes. He settles on what feels like the safer thing to say. “Uh. What’s going on here?”

“Oh, nothing,” Felicity replies in that same voice, turning to face him fully as she leans against the table. “I’m just trying to duplicate the map digitally to search for any hidden markers we could use. Nyssa and I came to an understanding on how complicated it is and how important it is for me _not to be distracted_.”

_Fuck._

Nyssa nods in agreement, her gaze darting to him before settling back on Felicity. There’s a look of admiration in her eyes that unsettles him slightly. “I am here to ensure sister wife isn’t disturbed.  You should leave, husband.”

Oliver fails to fully grasp what Nyssa had said because-

“Sis- _Sister wife?_ ”

Nyssa nods curtly. “It is not uncommon for league men to have multiple wives. The women are required to refer to one another as sister wife.”

His eyes slip shut as he grimaces. Felicity’s eyes on him is almost like a physically weight and Oliver doesn’t have to look at her to know he’s definitely screwed.

“Nyssa, we should go,” Oliver says quickly, all but forgetting his purpose for coming over in the first place.

“I am here to ensure sister wife is undisturbed,” Nyssa reiterates stubbornly. The tone has him pausing and Oliver's eyes narrow accusingly when he notices the almost playful look on her face. The woman clearly knows what she’s doing and is apparently enjoying his discomfort.  _God damnit._

Oliver barely resists the urge to snap at her, knowing better than to rise up to the bait in front of Felicity. Instead, he surges forward, grabbing Nyssa by the elbow. “The team knows not to. C’mon.”

 When Nyssa makes no sign of moving, Oliver tightens his grip to propel her to come with him. He catches Felicity’s eyes and the look she shoots him has him gulping.

“We’ll just get out of your way,” he says meekly as Nyssa finally complies and he is able to guide her away from Felicity’s workspace. He leads her to the main area of the base where Roy, Thea and Diggle are lounging on the couches as they wait for a hit on Athena.

The three of them eyes Nyssa curiously before directing questioning gazes at him. When he pointedly avoids looking at any of them, Thea starts to voice the question but is promptly interrupted.

“Sister wife is an incredible woman," Nyssa says. "You have chosen well.”

A beat of silence passes as his sister and friends processes the statement. Oliver just sighs in defeat, his shoulders slumping as he runs his hands down his face.

“ _What did she just call Felicity?”_   Thea asks incredulously. Roy begins cackling with a quiet _“oh man”_ while Digg bites back a laugh.

Oliver stalks away, grabbing his bow as he heads for the training area.

He might as well do something before Felicity kills him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by the episode to write another fic besides this one so hopefully that'll be up soon too.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Post 6x16: Oliver deals with Thea leaving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m still really sad to see Speedy go, especially since I read that Willa doesn’t actually wanna be on the show anymore? 
> 
> Also Stephen in that last scene absolutely wrecked me. Someone please hold me while I ugly sob.

Oliver pauses outside the door of the apartment, running a hand over his face as he takes in a couple of deep breaths to reorient himself. A heavy weight had settled on his chest that morning and it had only gotten progressively worse throughout the day.

His first instinct had been to head for the bunker. Training always helped him to clear his head and more preferably, escape reality for just a while. But even though he had told Felicity not to wait up for him, he knew she would’ve anyway. He didn’t want her staying up because of him any longer than necessary. Besides, he knew seeing her would help to make him feel better in a way hours of training never could.

He unlocks the door to the apartment and had barely stepped through it when his son comes barrelling right at him.

William launches himself at his father, pulling him into a hug. A surprised chuckle escapes Oliver’s lips and it takes him a moment to recover from the shock, his arms coming up and around William as he reciprocates the action. Oliver reaches back with his foot and nudges the front door closed, maneuvering them deeper into the apartment.

He knew his son had been worried about him, if the surreptitious glances the boy had been shooting him all day was anything to go by. Apparently he hadn’t been entirely successful at hiding his feelings. William must’ve decided that Oliver needed some comfort. That thought alone has the weight on his chest lifting slightly and Oliver has to swallow over the sudden lump in his throat.

“Hey, buddy,” Oliver says softly as William squeezes him. “Aren’t you supposed to be asleep? It’s a school night.”

He looks over his son’s head to the TV room, eyes zeroing on his wife. She’s made herself comfortable on the couch, her legs crossed under her with a green blanket draped over her shoulders. The TV is on with the volume turned down low and Oliver knows she had been watching reruns while waiting for him. Felicity is focused on him and William now though, an almost serene look on her face. When she notices the accusatory look Oliver’s shooting her, she raises her hands in mock surrender. Oliver huffs a laugh, the corners of his lips quirking.

“I was just going to bed,” William says, his voice muffled against Oliver’s coat. The boy squeezes his father once more before pulling away, mumbling a quiet goodnight. Oliver watches as his son walks to his bedroom and closes the door, disappearing into his room.

“He insisted,” Felicity explains just as Oliver averts his attention back to her. “He wanted to see you before he went to bed.”

“I thought we agreed that he shouldn’t be up past 11 on a school night, regardless of what’s going on,” Oliver points out, a teasing lilt in his tone.

“Hey. You try saying no to him when he really wants something,” she retorts. “Besides, we both know you’re more of a pushover than I am when it comes to him.” 

Oliver snorts but knows better than to disagree. Instead, he quickly shrugs out of his coat and tugs off his gloves, eager to spend some time with his wife. She lifts the blanket as he approaches, discarding it next to her. He had just draped his arm across the back of the couch and shifted closer to her, the length of his side pressing against hers when she abruptly jerks away from him. Before he could ask her what’s wrong, her hands are reaching for him, one delving into the front pocket of his pants.

“Something just _stabbed_ me. What- Oh,” Felicity pauses in confusion and Oliver remembers about the dagger just as she produces the offending object. She shoots him a questioning gaze as she cradles it in her hands, turning it over to inspect it. Oliver watches in amusement, waiting until she finally removes the weapon from its sheath. She almost drops it in shock when she realizes what it is. “What- _Oliver, why do you have a dagger on you?_ ”

Grinning, Oliver takes the object from her to examine the intricate design for himself. “Nyssa gave it to me.”

“ _She gave you a dagger?”_

He hums noncommittally, leaning over to place the weapon on the coffee table. He settles back on the couch and this time, Felicity goes along easily as he pulls her onto his lap. He presses a kiss on the juncture of her neck, smiling when she shudders against him.

“It’s what you give to someone to annul your marriage to them.”

He watches her process the words, seeing the exact moment she understood what he just said. Her gaze locks on his.

“Wait- _Really_?” Felicity asks, the disbelief in her voice evident. At his nod of affirmation, she snorts. “Of course the league of assassins uses daggers as annulments.”

He grins at her, the smile morphing into something softer when she starts running her fingers through his hair. He hums in pleasure, resting his head against her chest. They’re quiet for a couple of minutes and Oliver is more than content to stay that way for the rest of the night. He’s just about to doze off, his eyes fluttering closed when Felicity speaks up.

“So, how does it feel to be a divorced man?”

The growl escapes his lips involuntarily and she laughs. He tries to pull back so he could look at her but she keeps her arms secure around him, refusing to let him move away.  

“It didn’t count,” he protests, needing her to be very clear that it had never been his choice or Nyssa’s, for that matter. “You’re the only person I want to be married to. You’re who I want to spend the rest of my life with.”

The fingers in his hair stutters in their movement for a second before resuming. When Felicity speaks again, the smile is evident in her voice. “You’re such a sap, Oliver Queen."

“I am,” he admits unabashedly. Oliver pushes up the t-shirt she’s wearing just enough so he could run his thumb against the skin on her waist. “But what about you? You were jealous that she kept calling me her husband.”

“What?” she splutters and he hisses when she tugs on his hair in retaliation. “I wasn’t jealous! We both know Nyssa was taunting me on purpose with the whole _husband_ and _sister wife_ thing.”

“If you say so,” Oliver retorts, smirking as he tilts his head up to look at her more clearly.

“Shut up,” Felicity mumbles, narrowing her eyes at him as she swats at his chest. He catches her hand mid-movement, yanking her closer to him.

She reads him easily and surges forward, meeting him halfway. What he had intended as a peck quickly turns into something more and by the time they break apart, they’re both breathing hard. Oliver keeps his eyes closed as Felicity cradles his face in his hands, pressing a soft, short kiss against his lips. When she speaks, her voice is gentle and quiet.

“It’s okay to miss her, Oliver.”

And just like that, something in his chest cracks wide open.

He wants to shy away from the myriad of emotions threatening to overwhelm him. Focusing on his feelings has always been just a waste of precious time that he couldn’t afford, be it on the island or as the arrow. It’s definitely the option he would’ve gone with once but as Felicity shushes him when a pained noise escapes his lips, he knows he doesn’t have to.

So instead, he nods, feeling the tears burning behind his eyelids as he allows the feelings he’s been trying to suppress all day overtake him. Felicity shifts in his lap until she has his head cradled against his chest, resting one of her hands on the back of his head to secure him to her while the other ran up and down his back.

He knew she wasn’t gone.

Logically, he knew that Thea was just a phone call away. He’d made her promise to call him often, even if it’s just to let him know that she was okay. He sure as hell would make sure to keep tabs on her regardless of where she goes or how crazy his life gets.

And he had meant it when he had suggested she leave with Roy. The past few years has been incredibly difficult for her and it had pained him watching her struggle, to pretend that she was okay even though she wasn’t. If being with Roy was what it took her to be okay, Oliver had been ready to let her go.

But _god_ , watching her climb into that car and driving away from the city – _from him –_ had been one of the hardest things he has had to do.

It feels like she’s taken a part of him with her.

It’s barely been an hour and somehow the city seems dimmer without her in it. He misses her with a ferocity that’s on par with what he had felt on the island but at least then, he knew she had been safe. While he has no doubt that Thea was more than capable of taking care of herself and that Roy and Nyssa would protect her if needed, he still can’t help but be worried.

She’s his baby sister and despite having grown into an incredible and strong woman he’s so proud of, she’s _still_ his baby sister.

Despite the ferocity in which he already misses her, Oliver knows he’s made the right decision though. He has found such happiness from being with Felicity that he had never thought was possible and that was all he wanted for Thea.

She deserved all the happiness in the world and he’d do anything to make sure she got it.

So Oliver leans into his wife for support, knowing he’s safe in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely happy with the ending but. Well.


	4. Post 6x19: Felicity is still upset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this one got away from me a little bit. I had so many emotions after that episode and I think they just sorta made themselves known throughout this fic.

Felicity’s exhausted.

She’d spent most of her day running around in circles, trying to convince herself that she had nothing to worry about – that her husband could protect himself, that he’s safe. But _of course_ she had spent the day worrying about him _anyway_ because if there’s one thing she’s sure about Oliver Queen, it’s that he’s willing to do just about anything to protect his city and the people he loves.

Oliver has always been unforgivably selfless, pushing himself to his limits with a complete disregard of the consequences it would have on him as long as everyone else is safe and protected. Her husband’s instinct to put everyone else above himself is undeniably what makes him the hero that Star City needs. It’s something that Felicity has always admired about him.

It’s also what leaves her absolutely terrified.

She has seen the lengths he has gone to and just how bruised and battered it has left him in the aftermath. And now that he insists on being out there _alone,_ it’s all Felicity can think about.

The fleeting thought she had had that evening – the thought that she had lost her husband in an explosion while she had been ignorantly working on the neural interface instead of being down in the bunker where she could've helped him – had left her almost paralyzed with fear. And the thought of letting him go out there alone _again_ tomorrow? It makes Felicity feel like she could just jump out of her skin at any second.

So, yes. It’s safe to say Felicity Smoak has had an emotionally draining day and could probably use some rest. And yet here she was, having been lying in bed for what felt like hours, just staring at the wall across the room as her brain refuses to shut up.

Maybe she could do something useful like plant another tracker into Oliver’s suit, since he had so helpfully disabled the first one. Knowing him, he’d probably already removed it completely. So if she could just slip one in without him knowing, may-

“Felicity,” Oliver says quietly so as not to startle her but she does anyway. She had gotten so lost in her thoughts, she had forgotten where she was.

Felicity had crawled under the covers after getting ready for bed like she always did, switching off the lights and mumbling a quiet goodnight to him. But instead of curling into him the way she does every night, she had ignored his expectant face and outstretched arm. She caught the hurt in his eyes when she had turned away, lying on her side so that her back was to him. She hated seeing that look on his face and knowing that she had put it there but Felicity just couldn’t bring herself to snuggle against him right then. She’d scooted to the edge of the mattress, putting as much distance between herself and Oliver as she could, and has felt his gaze burning into her back ever since. 

His hesitation is palpable as he reaches out, settling a hand on her bicep. He waits for a second, gauging for her reaction, before tugging gently. He sighs her name when she refuses to budge, his hand squeezing slightly.

“Talk to me,” Oliver says, his voice soft and pleading. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

Felicity considers not saying anything - after all, they’ve already had a conversation about it earlier – but when he says her name pleadingly again, she flips herself onto her other side so that she’s facing him. She watches him for a while and his confused expression infuriates her a bit.

“I was really worried about you.”

“I know,” he says carefully, eyeing her warily. “But I’m fine, Felicity. You checked me over yourself, remember?”

She had, much to his amusement. Once she had settled enough upon finding him at home, she had run her hands all over his body, checking for any injuries despite his continuous insistence that he had escaped unscathed. He’d even tried to make a joke about how she should’ve seen the other guys when he had noticed that the frenzied look in her eyes hadn’t abated. That hadn’t gone over as well as he had hoped.

“You could’ve gotten seriously hurt, Oliver.”

Oliver pauses, seeming to finally sense how on edge Felicity was. “I wouldn’t have. I knew the bomb was about to explode and I got out of there in time,” he says slowly, voice placating. He scoots closer to her, reaching out to run his fingers up and down her arm comfortingly. “I was never in danger.”

“But what about tomorrow? Or the day after? You can’t do this alone, Oliver,” Felicity says, her voice rising as a hint of annoyance flickers through Oliver’s eyes at having to have the conversation again. It’s an argument they’ve been having all week and Oliver couldn’t understand why she wouldn’t seem to let it go. He’s about to make the same points he’s always had when she interrupts him. “I _know_ you said you can protect yourself and I don’t doubt that. But what if you’re in a situation you can’t get out of? No one would even know you need help or where you are. You should have backup. You’re not alon-”

A sharp, bitter laugh escapes him unbidden. “I don’t think that’s up to me, Felicity. Everybody left. 

“ _No_ ,” she says sharply and Oliver startles at the sheer anger in her voice. “You have me _. You’ve always had me._ But _you_ decided to fire me. _I didn’t want to leave._ You decided you needed to get back to basics but you’ve almost always had me in the bunker looking out for you! So tell me, Oliver, how does going back to basics suddenly mean excluding me?”

Felicity’s voice had steadily been increasing in volume as she spoke and she was practically shouting at the end. Her eyes widen in surprise when she realizes just how loud she had been and a beat later, the fight seems to drains out of her, her shoulders slumping and her eyes turning watery. She locks her gaze on his and the doubt and pain in them has Oliver’s heart aching. In a small voice, she asks, _“Why won’t you just let me help you?”_

He’s reaching for her even before he’s conscious of it, wrapping his arms around her as Felicity buries her face against his chest.

“It’s not about you,” Oliver says insistently because if there’s one thing he has to clarify, it’s the idea that he doesn’t want her there. “I just- _He’s controlling the whole city._ The only way I can hope of beating Diaz is by focusing on the mission and the mission only. I just need to do this on my own.”

Besides the sniffling, Felicity’s quiet for a long time while Oliver rubs her back soothingly. She presses her ear against his chest and lets his steady heartbeat calm her own racing heart. She had meant to talk to him but hadn’t quite expected her own reaction but she’s just so terrified at the idea of losing him. She just-

“I’ve thought I lost you before, Oliver,” she says and from the way he stiffens, she knows he’s thinking about the duel with R’as too. “Please don’t make me go through that again.”

He almost promises her that he’d always come back to her again. But he knows now that he could’ve said it better than he had had earlier.

“Oh, hon.” He presses a quick kiss to the crown of her head before pulling back, brushing away the tears from her cheeks. He waits until she’s meeting his gaze before continuing. “I’ve got more to live for now than ever. I refuse to lose that. I promise I’ll do _whatever_ it takes to come home to you and Will.”

Oliver waits while she searches his face. She nods after a moment, her gaze turning determined.

“You’re calling me after every mission.”

Oliver huffs a laugh, glad that she’s no longer upset with him. He leans forward and presses a chaste kiss against her lips. “I promise.”

“And you’ll keep your phone with you at all times. You have to pick up every time I call you. Or at least as soon as you can,” she demands.

“Yes, hon,” he grins teasingly. “I love you.”

She huffs a breath as she curls back into him. “You’re lucky I love you too.”

“Don’t I know it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't quite decide if maybe I'd want to stop writing episode related fics. (At least for this season, anyway.) I'm not entirely happy with all the works I've posted so far because while I do want to write, school is insane and I can't dedicate as much time as I'd like to writing these ideas out. 
> 
> Anyway, I made a tumblr because I feel super out of touch with the fandom. Also, I have a feeling I’m gonna need it the next few weeks leading up to the finale. There’s literally nothing on it right now because I need to get back to an assignment (urgh) but I’ll get to it asap. So, if you’re interested, you can find me here: ofdrmrs.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	5. Post 6x23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic takes place about a month after the events of 6x23. 
> 
> It's a little different from my other works but I hope you like it anyway.

The first thing Oliver notices when he wakes up is the familiar weight on his lower stomach. His lips quirk into a smile instinctively even before he opens his eyes, not needing sight to know that Felicity’s propped on top of him. He reaches for her, fingers brushing up her thighs to finally settle on her waist to keep her steady, his smile deepening when she shivers.

He takes a moment to marvel at how _easy_ it is with her. What seems like a whole other lifetime ago, he had gotten accustomed to the idea that he might never know what happiness feels like. And yet, right then, the banal routine of waking up to Felicity fills him with such intense happiness.

“G’morning,” he says, voice rough and low with sleep as he finally opens his eyes. He breathes in the sight of her – her hair slightly mused as they hang loose around her shoulders, wearing one of his T-shirts that has really been hers for months now. It takes him a moment too long to notice but when he finally does, Oliver frowns. She’s wearing a bra underneath his shirt and he knows just how much she hates to sleep with it on.

A second later, the smell of eggs and coffee hits him and he turns his head to finally notice the tray of food on his bedside table.

“Took you long enough to notice,” Felicity teases, her thumbs drawing mindless patterns on his chest. Oliver looks back at her and Felicity snorts at the barely concealed anxiousness in his eyes. “Don’t worry. I didn’t cook. I couldn’t risk poisoning you today. I got you that veggie omelette you love from Sally’s diner.”

“ _Sally’s-?_ Felicity, that’s almost all the way across town,” he points out incredulously, a frown appearing on his face.

Felicity's protective of whatever little sleep she could afford and the idea that she would sacrifice it just to get food confuses him, especially since he’s been making their breakfast for months now and she's always letting him know how much she loves his cooking.  

“Trust me, I know,” she rolls her eyes, “I had to wake up an hour early just to get there and back in time. Plus, sneaking out was tough. I was sure you were gonna wake up a couple of times. I guess you were really tired.” When his frown remains, Felicity’s features soften as she smiles and leans forward to kiss him. “Happy first month anniversary, Oliver. I know everything’s not going well right now, but could we pretend our lives isn’t as crazy as it is and just enjoy the day?”

Oliver had never cared much for anniversaries when it came to relationships and neither has Felicity. But they had spoken about it a week ago when Thea had mentioned it in passing and they had both agreed that they would like to celebrate theirs. Felicity had quipped about how it had been such a long time coming and since they had gone through so much to get to where they were, it was something she’d like to commemorate. Oliver unsurprisingly agreed but knew that there was nothing he wouldn’t do for her to make her happy. Plus, he still couldn’t quite believe he was married to her and just being able to have an anniversary with Felicity felt unreal and he’d wanted to properly appreciate it.

“Of course. Happy anniversary,” he says, his hand coming up to cup the back of her head so he could pull her close enough to kiss her again. “But you didn’t have to get me breakfast. You know I don’t mind cooking.”

“I know but I wanted to,” she smiles at him as though he was being silly. “Thank you for being the best husband.”

He huffs a laugh. “I don’t think I was even a good boyfriend, much less a husband.”

She pulls away from him and Oliver makes a noise of protest, instantly trying to tug her back to him. Felicity wasn’t for it though as she presses her hands to his chest to support herself and looks at him exasperatedly.

“ _No._ You’re an amazing husband and father and- okay, _maybe_ you make dumb decisions sometimes,” she concedes and he snorts, squeezing her waist in retaliation and shooting her a mock glare which earns him a slap on the chest, “But I love you anyway.”

When he tugs on her arms this time, she comes willingly. “I love you too,” he replies before closing the distance to kiss her. Felicity relaxes against him, her hands coming up to run her thumbs against his beard and Oliver wraps his arms around her securely.

Quickly, the kiss turns heavy and Oliver’s right hand traces up her spine, pulling his shirt along with it. Felicity moans when he nips on her bottom lip and he shifts underneath her. He’s fully intent on getting the shirt off her when she suddenly stops his wandering hand.

“Nuh uh, mister,” she murmurs even as she keeps her lips pressed against his, “We don’t have time for hanky panky.” Considering how she isn’t exactly moving away, he’s about to just ignore her and use all the moves he knows that’ll stop any protests she could have when she pulls back far enough to look at him. She snorts at the look of disappointment and frustration on his face. “Don’t look at me like that. You can’t risk going to work late. You need to be at city hall _at least_ on time today so you can get your work done in time for us to get to our dinner reservation. I have plans for tonight, Oliver.”

He grins, “Plans, huh?”

“Yep.”

“Does that include dessert?” He asks suggestively, his voice dropping an octave lower.

“Mmhm, I have detailed plans. Made a timeline and everything.”

Oliver smirks, craning his neck slightly to press a kiss against that sensitive spot on her neck. A breathy sigh escapes her and it quickly morphs into a moan when he sucks at the spot just long enough to get her to move her hips against his restlessly before he flops back on his pillow.

“I can’t wait,” he says, grinning smugly when Felicity fixes him with a dirty look.

“Stop doing that,” she huffs.

“I’m not doing anything.”

Felicity mumbles something about his stupidly pretty face and him being sinfully tempting and Oliver laughs, his chest feeling feels full in that way it only has been when he’s with her. Whatever little resolve he had had about respecting the plans she’s made disappears when she shoots him an annoyed look and he’s kissing her before she could protest. He deepens the kiss when she open her mouth, undoubtedly ready to make her case again. She gives in easily though as she always does, her fingers digging into his sides as she presses closer. He braces his feet against the mattress and cradles her head so he could flip them over and-

_“Inmate 4587!”_

Oliver is off the bed and braced for a fight even before he’s fully conscious. Reality slams into him and he stiffens even more.

_Prison._

He’s in slabside prison.

He’s not in the apartment nor is he in bed with Felicity. He hasn’t been for almost a month.

The warden is standing by the door to Oliver’s cell and from the annoyed look on the his face, Oliver knows the man has been trying to wake him up for some time. The sneers from the inmates lingering outside his cell lets him know he had been saying Felicity’s name in his sleep.

The warden is screaming something at him and the other inmates continue to jeer but Oliver barely hears any of it. When the man finally leaves him alone, Oliver runs his hands down his face as he tries calm his racing heart and regulate his breathing but it feels as though someone has punched him repeatedly in the chest.

It was a dream.

He’d dreamt of his and Felicity’s first month anniversary. It had been an amazing day where he’d managed to tune out everything but her. He had been slightly late for work as they’d lost themselves in each other that morning but he didn’t regret it. Besides, he’d somehow managed to make it in time for their dinner reservation anyway.

He had met her at the restaurant and she had worn a red dress that took his breath away. He’d stared at her until she’d smacked his arm, her cheeks pink even though she’d look pleased at his reaction. She’d said something about people watching and when he’d finally managed to tear his eyes from her, he realized that the other patrons were in fact grinning at the obviously smitten mayor. Dinner had been amazing and he’d spent the night worshipping her until they both fell asleep, limbs intertwined with each other’s.

It had been one of the best days.

Oliver drops his head, his shaking hands gripping the bedframe so hard, his knuckles were white.

It’s the first good dream he’s had for as long as he can remember but she wasn’t here with him. In fact, she was probably as out of reach as she has ever been from him.  

Somehow it hurts him more than any of his nightmares ever could’ve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t get to fully process that ending due to exams and I would watch the episode again but I know I’ll just be pissed. This is probably me projecting some of that anger. 
> 
> (In my head, Oliver regrets his decision at some point. He still thinks he made the right one, of course. But he has a great relationship with his son and he’s married to the love of his life and now he’s stuck in fucking prison.)


End file.
